Chocolate and Emerald
by Hatsu Haruko
Summary: Whilst reflecting on his past, Astro hears cries in the wind. When he reaches where they are coming from, he meets a young girl with green eyes. This meeting will bring adventures and new emotions into their future, but only time will tell the both of them. (Their ages are somewhere near 13 in my Fanfic, just sayin'). Astro x OC ((BTW, this story is on HIATUS. Sorry :/)
1. Chapter 1 - Planting the Seed of Love

Hello, everyone!

This is an Astro Boy Fanfic, inspired by the 2009 movie!

I'm currently watching the 2003 TV Series; I'm at the 32nd episode! XD

Okay, I hope you enjoy!

PS: I'm only going to say this once (mainly 'cause I always forget to say it): **I DON'T OWN ASTRO BOY.** Thank you for understanding! :D

Read on!

* * *

Chocolate and Emerald

Chapter One - Planting the Seed of Love

As he flew by Metro City, Astro sighed. Was it relief or boredom? He wasn't sure. His dark brown eyes glowed from the thousands of light reflecting into his orbs as he travelled back and forth. It was night-time, but the city lights still shone. The human robot used his eye-lamps to see if anything was out of the ordinary, but nothing seemed shaken. He powered his boot rockets a little more, just enough to speed up into the sky. Once he arrived into the sea of clouds, Astro calmed the motors and mechanics in his red boots and stared into the abyss. Somehow, tonight was different from any other night. He could feel it; not in his sensors, but in his _'heart'_. It was a gut feeling; an instinct.

He took his eyes off the sky, and focused on his hands. With another ability, he looked through his body, relieving his true nature. A robot, but with human characteristics. A unique science project that no one had ever seen before, nor thought of producing.

Until doctor Tenma lost his only son; Toby.

His conscience brought back memories from his past; or past life, actually. His spiky raven hair glistened under the moon's light as his expression became more sad, and thoughtful. Even the glow in his eyes dimmed, though the same amount of light came into his orbs.

Suddenly, from far down, his templates shook from the very sound of a cry; a cry for help, maybe?

Astro rushed with ultra-speed down into the depths of Metro City; trying to find the location of the cry. Once he heard it one last time, he flew past buildings and cars, determined to save the person in need.

Finally, the young boy arrived at the destination (it didn't take long, of course) and prepared the laser cannons on his forearms. He was in a dark alley; but thankfully for him, he activated the lights that shone from his eyes, so he could see in the darkness. He tried to find the same cry he heard earlier, but all he heard  
was silence.

Wait! Was it... sniffles he heard?

Astro blasted off towards the sound, and crept up behind a garbage bin. He peeked to see the other side, without using the flashlights in his eyes. When he found the softly crying person; he froze.

There was a girl, about his age. With fair brown hair longing her back, it hid what she was wearing. The girl used her long-sleeved shirt to wipe away the tears that fell onto her cheeks, and as she turned her head, Astro could see her emerald eyes filled with salted water. As her green orbs locked with his dark chocolate orbs, she immediately backed away from him, but didn't have enough energy to get up and run. She stumbled under an unknown object, and whimpered in fear. Astro, knowing he was found out by the girl, came out of his hiding spot. He approached her, but she still looked at him with fear.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you.", he said. "Don't you know who I am?"

The fair brown-haired girl shook her head, but still showed panic and uncertainty through her expression.

"I'm Astro.", the boy robot said, putting out his hand between the both of them. "A good guy." He smiled.

The girl looked at Astro, then at his hand, and back at Astro. Her small hand shook as she held it up, and finally she grabbed hold of his. Once she was up on her two legs, but still disoriented, she looked as tall as the human robot. Astro pat her head, and she flinched at the contact he had made.

"Do you have a name?", Astro asked the girl.

The emerald-eyed girl hesitated to give out the only thing that she possessed, but felt that she could trust this 'Astro'.

"Alexia.", her voice was croaked and her throat was dry from the days without water.

Once they both stepped into light, Astro could see the amount of dirt and soil that stuck to her face, hiding bruises and scars.

"Do you have a home, Alexia?"

"Not anymore." She paused. "It wasn't a home to begin with, actually."

Astro bent his head in confusion, but let it go, thinking about the girl. He looked again, and realised their hands were still entangled together. Astro felt his cheeks burn, but he didn't know why. _'Gotta ask doctor Elefun about this.'_, he thought. 'Might be some kind of malfunction.'

"Well, why don't you come live at my house, then?", he asked. After he saved Metro City from ex-president Stone, the people and robots decided (on their own) to build a home for Astro, on behalf of their appreciation for all the help he'd done for the city.

"I have a guest room, and you're more than welcome to stay; if you want."

Alexia nodded, squeezing Astro's hand even harder. She then grabbed hold to the boy robot's neck and with her legs his waist.

"Hold on!", Astro yelled as he blasted off into the sky.

Alexia closed her eyes tightly, for she was very afraid of heights. They flew over the city, past many buildings, and after only seconds, they arrived in front a house. But in the girl's emerald eyes, it looked more like a castle.

The girl would describe it tall and very large, with fancy patterns decorating its every space, except for when windows took space. The house was pearl-coloured, but it didn't shine light like the other buildings. It didn't look like any other house in Metro City, it was unique. Just like Astro.

The boy robot landed in front of the door, and let go of Alexia. Astro computed a code into the doorknob, and the door opened by itself.

"Wow...", Alexia murmured as they entered the house.

The inside was as magnificent as the outside; the luxury was exquisite, but a dash of Astro's personality had clashed with the earnest decor, making it feel more comfortable to Alexia.

Suddenly, the noise of a gurgle filled the silence, and Alexia's cheeks turned deep crimson red. Astro turned to face the flushed girl, and chuckled.

"I'm thinking you're hungry."

Alexia stared at the floor, greatly embarrassed of what her stomach had done.

"You're lucky I actually have food in the refrigerator.", Astro said with another chuckle. "Since I'm not really the type to eat."

Alexia quickly got out of the other's way, and almost jumped on one of the chairs circling the table inside the kitchen.

Astro came back with the food, steaming and hot, and the green-eyed girl immediately started eating. Astro laughed nervously as she finished in a matter of seconds, and demanded for more.

Soon, there was no more food left in the fridge; only fruits laid down on the counters. Alexia sighed in relief; she hadn't eaten for a couple of days, and she knew her insides were starting to dissipate. By instinct, she pulled her sleeves up her arms, but soon regretted what she had done. As she tried to pull the sleeves back down, Astro smoothly grabbed one of her arms; they too were filled with scars and bruises. Alexia expressed panic and fear in her eyes, but it wasn't towards Astro.

"What happened, Alexia?", he asked, worry filling his mechanical brown eyes.

The girl looked down, and tried to shake off Astro's grip, but to no use. His hand was still stuck to her arm. Instead of fighting and saying it was nothing, she told him what happened in her past domain.

"It... It was during experiments.", Alexia started nervously. "My dad's a scientist, and he was obsessed with the interaction between human and robots. So... ", the girl felt tears waterfall their way onto her cheeks. "He used his own daughter as a lab rat, trying to combine robot and human."

"That means...", Astro started, but didn't dare to finish.

He scanned Alexia's body, and found proof to her story; her upper and lower parts were still human flesh, while both her legs and arms were bolts and wires covered by her overgrown pants and shirt.

"My dad would get mad, 'cause when he put the "high-class" technologies on me, they wouldn't move. I tried and tried, but they wouldn't budge. So, he would beat me. Saying: "You are a failure! You're not worthy of being my daughter!", and so on. But one day, I couldn't take it anymore. So I prayed to my mom, and suddenly, when I asked to, my arms and legs moved!" She smiled. "It wasn't with thought, but will and heart that I needed to move my limbs. So, I ran away from that horrible place, and three days later, you found me." She paused. "Thanks."

Astro stayed with eyes wide open, and felt shock. Alexia had to live with that her whole life? For someone that young, she could sure withstand a lot...

"You're welcome.", he said, trying to make a smile with his face muscles, or, mechanisms.

But he failed. How could he smile after a conversation like that? It made his past seem like nothing compared to hers.

"Come on, you have to take a bath.", Astro said, trying to change the subject of conversation.

"O-okay."

Astro grabbed Alexia by the hand and brought her to the upstairs, feeling his cheeks suddenly prickle his skin. As they both arrived in the bathroom, Alexia immediately starting undressing. In front of Astro.

"W-what are you doing?", he stuttered in embarrassment.

"What does it look like I'm doing?", Alexia said while taking off her overgrown shirt. "I'm getting ready for a bath."

Astro sighed and brought his hand up to his forehead. _'She sure is a strange girl.'_ Once he looked behind him, he could see the dark colour of scratches and bruises filled her body, and the dirt she accumulated whilst being an experiment. Her more personal parts were covered with white cloth, and as Astro stared at the young girl, he could see the condition of her still human parts. They were partly pink and healthy, proof that they had been cut by a professional. Or else the limbs would have shown signs of infection. The skin was placed very carefully on her metal limbs, protecting them from any rust.

As Alexia dipped herself in the warm water, she sighed. She leaned her head against the wall, and looked back at Astro.

"Can you scrub my back, please?", she asked hesitantly.

"Sure.", he responded with a smile.

Astro grabbed the soap, and started pushing the soap against her dirty back. With every move, the filth came falling down into the water, now polluting it.

After the bath, Astro wrapped Alexia into a towel and brought her to the guest room. Once they entered it, the green-eyed girl slipped herself into the covers and shuddered from the touch.

"It's been so long since I've been in a bed...", she murmured.

But Astro heard, for he had advanced hearing. He grabbed the covers and pulled them over Alexia, and she felt her eyes fall into sleep's trap.

"Good night, Astro.", she was able to say before falling into the realm of dreams.

"Good night.", he answered.

And he stayed there, not moving a muscle.

* * *

I was planning to make this a one-shot, but I have so many ideas for this one!

How many chapters will there be? Only time will tell!

Now, I must go to bed, for tomorrow is a school day :(

Good day/night!

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-


	2. Chapter 2 - Watering the Seed of Love

**JESUS!**

I am really sorry, you guys!

I've been captured by some aliens so I couldnt write!

Okay, that's obviously a lie (but come on, it was original XD).

Meh, maybe not

Anyway; READ ON!

WARNING: it's short. i'm sorry

* * *

Chocolate and Emerald

Chapter Two - Watering the Seed of Love

Astro woke up to the sound of screams. He only realised afterwards that he slept next to Alexia, not moving a muscle from last night. But now, with his eyes wide open and his ears ringing wildly, he tried to shake the screaming girl next to him.

"Alexia!", he shouted at the young girl, worry filling his chocolate eyes. "Wake up!"

Alexia still threw her arms and legs, while Astro was trying to tame them. Realising that this present method wasn't working, the robot boy rapidly threw himself on the bed, now being on top of the girl. He held her arms with his hands and her legs with his, trying to restrain Alexia. He closed his eyes, and brought his forehead to hers. What he was trying to do was calm her by sending invisible waves onto her brain. Like sound waves that travelled from one's mouth to another's ear. Soon, Alexia stopped her unconscious tantrum, and her breathing came back to a normal beat. Her eyelids fluttered open, and when her eyes permitted her to see, she recognised the face of the robot boy she met the previous day; and their faces were inches apart. Instead of getting off, Astro stayed there, not daring to move. Burning sensations prickled the male teen's cheeks, and his 'heart' beat faster and faster. What was this?

Little did he know Alexia had the same symptoms as he. But she knew this feeling too well; she had a crush on the robot boy. Though she didn't want nor need to tell Astro that information.

"Uh... You can get off me now... I'm fine...", Alexia spoke softly.

Astro came back to his senses and did as he was told, but still sat on the bed. A sudden sweet scent of pine entered his nose. Then he realised; it was the scent of the shampoo Alexia had used at the previous night. The smell intoxicated his nostrils, and it distracted him deeply. However, he needed to know one thing.

"What were you dreaming about, Alexia?"

The emerald-eyed girl stiffened, and she brought her legs to her chest, staring down on the sheets. She closed her eyes and shook her head, her hair following the motion.

"You can tell me. I won't speak of this, I swear.", Astro put his right hand on the left side of his chest, where his 'heart' was.

Alexia's eyes met with Astro's, and she sighed, trying to relieve the tension in her body.

"I guess if I told you so much about me...", she muttered. "I... It was about 'home', you can say."

"You were screaming, Alexia."

"Well, my dad wasn't very fond of mercy, or pity.", she rose her voice, anger rising, but came back to her scared form and hugged her legs tighter. "He wouldn't just scream at me, but... Use his 'special tools' to punish me, torture me, for whatever insane reason he had in mind."

Astro stayed silent, hoping what Alexia was saying wasn't true. But he trusted every word she spoke. This was no joke. The cuts and bruises were proof enough.

"He especially loved his whip. Then his knife. And his third; hot coal.", she paused. "He's a psychopath, I'm sure, 'cause he never seems bothered to do it, or regret it afterwards." She stopped for seconds, and stared into Astro's chocolate eyes. "And I'm sure I'm not the first he's experimented on."

Nothing had been answered by the robot boy. He knew she would say more.

"And I bet he's looking for me right now. He's only worried for the experiment, not me. But I think it's better that way, that he doesn't care. 'Cause then I don't feel sad that I left."

Minutes passed. Astro still didn't say a word. He looked out his window, seeing the sun peeking out, starting a new day. He thought. He had to visit Dr. Elefun about his possible malfunction, and to stop Alexia's father from doing these fatal experiments.

He took the girl's hands with his, and slowly brought them to his face. Alexia's head lifted up, and as she did that, Astro repeated the action with his hands, and placed them on her cheeks. Alexia's eyes glistened in the light; and Astro noticed water tearing from her human eyes, sliding across her cheeks as if they were sliding away to freedom. With his thumbs he wiped them away, and brought Alexia's hair behind her ear. Why he did the first action was to send her calm waves, just like he did earlier in her subconscious state. He even went so far to wipe her tears and hair, thinking it would calm her too. And it worked. Alexia smiled at the comforting sentiment she felt, and thanked Astro. The boy robot smiled in return, but soon after changed his expression to be more tense and serious.

"We have to go see Mr. Elefun. For both our sakes."

* * *

Hope you guys liked/loved it!

As I love you guys for impatiently waiting and reading!

Please remember to review; my creativity life source has been failing me!

Hatsu Haruko -xxx-


End file.
